new life
by twilight-saga-obsessed
Summary: Ok so this is my first all human twilight story. I wanted to write this after I watch the movie my sisters keeper, it wont be just like that movie but it still made me want to write this kind of story. enjoy! rated M for possible later chapters
1. new life

**Ok so this is my first all human twilight story. I wanted to write this after I watch the movie my sisters keeper, it wont be just like that movie but it still made me want to write this kind of story. Well I hope you enjoy it, im not sure if I will have a happy or sad ending yet, so enjoy!**

Visit to the doctor. You're healthy. Well you feel healthy. But…one person can make that thought change. Im Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella. I was fifteen years old when I was diagnosed with leukemia.

_Flashback:_

_ I was sitting in one of the waiting room chairs in the forks hospital waiting for an annual check up. I was with my dad, but all I wanted was to be with Edward Anthony mason, my boyfriend/best friend. I loved saying his full name, it was so awesome, anyway he was almost a year older then me, could drive and was perfect in everyway! We only recently became boyfriend girlfriend, but I have loved him for years. He was away for the weekend camping with his brothers and I missed him terribly, he was all I could think about. His smile and voice took my breath away all the time._

_It seemed like I had waited hours when a lady finally called my name to come back. I got up and followed her, she got my height and weight, and I waited for the doctor. _

_ "Hello Isabella, how are you today?" my overly cheerful doctor asked as she came in the room. "hello chief swan," she said noticing Charlie in the corner. He nodded in acknowledgment. _

_ "Im fine, please call me Bella." She nodded and wrote something down on her clipboard. Next she took my temperature, checked my breathing and looked in my ears._

_ "okay, everything looks good, we just need to take a blood sample," just then a man with light green scrubs walked in. "this is josh, he will take your blood and a throat swab. I will be back In a few." With that she left the room._

_ "okay, this will pinch a little," just said as he pulled out a needle. Ugh! I hated needles, I looked away as I felt the slight pinch of pain. Then it was over, he took my blood and did the swab that I also hated having to do and left the room. I waited patiently and about twenty minutes later the doctor came back in the room with a sad look on her face._

_ "um…Bella we need to go to the second level and talk to a special doctor," she wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to me._

_ "ok…why? Whats wrong?" I asked slightly afraid of her answer. She looked down at her paper and bit her bottom lip that seemed to be slightly quivering. This cant be good._

_ "yeah, whats wrong?" my dad asked, worry ringing clear in his voice._

"_im not sure, just go see Dr Bennett and he will find out. Ok?" she said looking down. "chief swan you should probably wait here." She said as we were heading or the door._

"_why? Im here father." He mumbled angrily. I told him it was okay and left the room confused._

_I followed the directions she gave me and found myself walking into an oncology office. I took a deep breath and walked in, a lady at the front desk asked if I was Isabella and ushered me into Dr Bennett's office. When I sat down a man walked in and shook my hand saying he was the Dr and all that, and then he sat down and got a professional look on his face. _

_ "Im terrible sorry to have to tell you this…but it appears that you have __chronic lymphocytic leukemia…" he continued talking but I couldn't hear him. After he said the word leukemia my mind went blank. I…had…leukemia? That can't be, I was healthy, and no one in my family had it. I didn't understand. Dr Bennett reached across the desk and grabbed my had. "Im sorry, I know this is a lot to take in. Come back tomorrow and we will discuss it more, okay?" I nodded my head slowly and got up. He wrote a bunch of stuff on a piece of paper and handed it to me saying again that he was sorry. I walked out of the office and found my dad. _

"_What happened?" he asked right away. I still couldn't talk so I just handed him the paper work. He gasped causing me to look up. His face went from sad to slightly…angry. "This cant be right!" he yelled and stopped off towards the office I had just come from. I sighed and headed out to the car._

_I sat down in __the cruiser and pulled out my phone._

_ "__Hello, love." A beautiful voice answered on the other end. "What's up?" he asked after a moment of me not talking._

_ "Edward?" I whispered into the phone._

_ "Yes? What's wrong?" he sensed my tone of voice and immediately got worried. _

_ "Are you far away?" I asked hoping he wasn't and he could come home and hold me._

_ "No, do you need me to come home? I can, I could be home in a half an hour." He said in a rush. I nodded and then realized he couldn't see me._

_ "Yes, please come home right now. I need you, I have to tell you some…news." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek._

_ "Ok…are you ok? Im on my way now, what's wrong? Your scaring me love." He said rushed again. I sniffled and took a deep breath._

_ "I will tell you when you are here. Please drive careful though, I don't need you getting in an accident." I said with a small hint of sarcasm. He chuckled and said he would be there soon, and hung up. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself and looked over to see Charlie walking to the car with a defeated look._

"_Don't worry bells, everything will be okay." He leaned over and kissed the top of my head before driving home. Twenty minutes later there was a loud knock at the door. I ran to answer it and Edward walked in a hugged me._

_ "__Are you okay?" he asked looking me over. I pulled him to the couch and sat him down. _

_ "Edward I just had a doctor appointment and my usual doctor sent me to see Dr Bennett…in the oncology department." His eyes widened at the mention of oncology, he knew what that was, he wanted to be a doctor. "He said I have leukemia" I saw his eyes mist over, slowly he shook his head before he leaned in and hugged me._

_ "Bella," he said into my hair before kissing it. "you will be fine, I know you. You will get through this! I will help you, I'll be here for you every step of the way, okay?" he said with nothing but sincerity. I nodded and he leaned in a kissed me._

_ Telling Renee, my mom, was the hardest out of everything so far. She broke down on the phone and we talked for a few hours. The next day Edward, Charlie my dad, and I went to see Dr Bennett. He told us about treatment and everything, and my new life began._

** Well…what did you think? Should I continue with the story? I need you to review and I will write more. As soon as I get one review I will post another chapter. So please tell me what you thought! So please, please, please review!!!**


	2. Chemotherapy

**Okay so I just want to say that I am very sorry if I say something that isnt correct. I researched a lot about this type of cancer and chemo therapy, but please it is not my intention at all to offend anyone. So with that in mind I hope you enjoy my story!**

**Present time:**

Im almost sixteen now and my cancer has progressed. I have to stay in the hospital 24/7 and edward and I are still going out. Im really nerves because I am going to be starting chemotherapy today. I told edward not to come because im not sure how I will take to the chemo, but im sure he wont listen. Jackie my nurse for the past year came up to me with an apologetic look on her face.

"you ready?" she asked. I was about to answer when, of course, I saw edward walking down the hall. I groaned causing jackie to turn around. She chuckled. "that boy is crazy for you, let him comfort you." She whispered. I nodded but still wasn't happy.

"I thought I said for you to stay home." I said when he was in hearing distance.

"hmmm…I must have not heard you." He came up and kissed my hair and sat next to me. "I wanted to be here for you." He murmured into my hair.

"yeah well when I cant handle it anymore im not going want you here to witness it." I whispered angrily. He grabbed my face gentle and made me look at him.

"but that is what I want to be here for most, I want to help you with this. I don't want you to have to go through this alone. I promised id be here every step of the way." I nodded my head and jackie got ready to start. I groaned when she got the needle out and I put my face in Edwards chest. Jackie held my arm, as she put the needle in my eyes misted slightly but it wasn't too bad. Then it started, I was fine at first but ten minutes later I started feeling sick. I grabbed the pan next to me and threw up; Edward rubbed my back and tried to help me calm down.

"Shhh, shhh its okay." He whispered over and over in my ear. Jackie came up and handed me a paper towel to wipe my mouth off, I thanked her and she walked away. Edward kept rubbing my back as I threw up again in the pan. I wiped my mouth and started crying into edwards chest. "hey its okay, im here, its alright baby girl." Edward tried to sooth me with his words. It worked a little, but it still didn't take away the sick feeling.

Finally after what seemed like forever I was done, Jackie came and took out the needle and said I could go back to my room. I stood up and grabbed onto edward for support. I was so tired.

"you okay sweetie?" he asked looking into my eyes. I shook my head.

"im so tired." Before I could say anything else edward picked me up carefully and headed back to my room. He gently set me on my bed and put the covers over me. I slid over and patted the spot next to me. He smiled and laid down with me. I cuddled into his chest a fell into a nice sleep.

**Sorry it took so long and is so short but I have been so busy. I hope this chapter is okay. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you! Love you all, especially the ones who review! Oh and if you pm me or ask me in a review, I will send you a sneak peek of the next chapter! So go on, REVIEW!!! **


	3. crazy in love!

**Okay so it has been a few weeks since Bella first started chemo, her hair is starting to thin and fall out. Again I am in no way trying to offend anyone, so I am very very sorry if I say something that is incorrect, or if Bella says something mean about her hair, no offence is intended, honestly. Okay, love you all. Enjoy! Oh and just to be clear Edward is almost seventeen. **

**Edward's POV:**

I sighed as I grabbed my usual cup of coffee from the hospital cafeteria. Bella's hair was starting to fall out from the chemo so she has been pretty upset. She was still so beautiful though, I didn't matter to me if she had hair or not, I would love her no matter what. I walked toward the elevator just as it opened. I groaned internally as I spotted Tanya inside, it was too late to not go in, so I sucked it up and entered the elevator. Tanya was a volunteer on the floor just above Bella's, and she had a big crush on me. I was in no way interested obviously, but that didn't stop her from her flirtatious ways.

"Hey Eddie," I cringed at her voice and choice of nickname. "How are you doing this morning?" she asked trying to sound sexy.

"Hello Tanya, im fine, how are you?" I politely asked.

"Oh im better now that I've seen your beautiful face. Hey, are you busy Friday night?" she asked taking a step towards me. I sighed and faced her.

"Tanya, we have been through this, I am with Bella, so yes I am busy…im busy every night. Sorry," the elevator opened and I stepped out, but just before they closed I told her one more thing. "Oh, and don't ever call me Eddie." I got the satisfaction of seeing her pissed off face just as the doors closed. I headed down the aisle towards my angles room. Stopping at the nurses' station.

"How is she today?" I asked Jackie. She looked up and smiled a small sad smile.

"Well…it's all gone. Her hair started to fall out majorly last night, she got frustrated so she just asked them to shave it off." I took a deep breath and gave a quick nod before turning away and walking the rest of the way to Bella's room. As I got closer I could faintly hear small sobs coming from her room. I walked in and she quickly tried to wipe away her tears. She was wearing a pink and blue beanie, and she wouldn't look at me. I set my coffee down and walked over to her, sitting down on the bed.

"Hey," I whispered in her ear. "Can I see?" I asked cautiously. She turned to look at me with watery eyes.

"No, no I don't want you to see. Im ugly, I want you to leave. Go find a girl who can go do stuff, and who actually has freaking hair Edward!" she yelled in my face. I looked at her in disbelief.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are no where near ugly. You are the most beautiful girl in the world, do you understand me?" I said with a slightly raised voice. She didn't respond, making me very frustrated. "Is this about your hair? I don't care? Bella, hair isn't important! Your hair will grow back!" I spoke looking her directly in the eyes. She slowly shook her head.

"Edward, hair is not nothing. It's not everything, but it isn't nothing. I loved my hair, it was something that made me think I was slightly normal, and now it's gone! Im even uglier now!" she yelled back. My eyes widened, 'even uglier'?

"What would you do if my hair was gone? Would you think I was ugly? Would you break up with me? Would you never want to see me again?" I asked pissed off. Her eyes got a fresh wave of tears and she shook her head.

"No I wouldn't care." She took a deep breath, "but that's you, you would be beautiful no matter what, im different." I stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll be right back." She looked at me confused, and I left her room and went to Jackie. "Jackie…do you have something to cut hair? Like clippers?" I asked. She narrowed her eyes at me and nodded slowly.

"Yes…why?" she asked cautiously.

"Can…can I please use it?" she looked at me for a minute before she realized what I was going to do.

"Oh Edward, don't do that! She will be fine, just give her a few days." She pleaded with me. I shook my head, she sighed and grabbed a box from a drawer and slowly handed it to me. I thanked her and went to the bathroom in the nurses' station. I took the hair clipper out of the box and took a deep breath before starting to shave off all of my bronze hair. Five minutes later all of my hair was gone. I looked down and saw all of it on the floor and some in the sink. I threw it all away and walked outside. Jackie saw me and gasped. "Edward you are crazy! You…you…ugh! Your crazy in love boy!" she threw her hands in the air and walked away. I chuckled before taking a few deep breaths and heading back into Bella's room. I walked in and saw her watching TV; she turned to me when she heard me enter and gasped.

"Edward! What…what did you do!" she yelled. I walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"I told you, hair doesn't mean anything." She looked at me like I was crazy and gave me a kiss, then another, and another, and eventually we were making out on the bed. When we broke apart for air I chuckled against her neck.

"What?" she asked sounding breathless. I propped myself up on my elbow and looked at her.

"I should have cut my hair a long time ago." She started laughing and sat up giving me another kiss, then wrapped her arms around my neck and lay down on top of me.

"I don't deserve such an amazing boyfriend as you." She spoke softly into my chest. I tilted her chin up so she was looking right in my eyes.

"Bella, if anything, its me who doesn't deserve such a wonder girl like you. You are so beautiful…I love you, Bella. I love you with all of my heart." Her eyes widened at my words, but seconds later she broke out into a breath taking smile.

"I love you to, I love you so much Edward, you are everything to me." a tear fell down her check, I caught it with my finger and leaned in a gave her a chaste kiss before we both fell asleep, with her still lying on my chest. I still couldn't believe she was mine, now all she needed to do was get healthier, and like I promised, I will be with her every step of the way, no matter how hard it gets, because I know it will be even harder for her.

**Ok so what did you think? It was a little longer than the last chapter. And I mentioned how this story was going to have some stuff from my sisters' keeper; well this chapter was an example. With Edward cutting his hair, so instead of the mom it was her boyfriend. Well I hope you liked it. Please review, and like last chapter, if you ask I will send you a preview of the next chapter. Thanks everyone, love you all, now go ahead! REVIEW!!!!! **


	4. explaining

**Okay just a little clarification, Edward didn't shave his head bald; he just cut it supper short. Ok, well here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy! Oh and please review!!**

**Edward's POV**:

It's been four months since I cut my hair. It had grown out a lot but it still wasn't in its usually curly formation. It's hard to say how bella was doing. She will be good one day, and then tired the next, then fine the day after and so on. I was making my usual walk to the elevator from the cafeteria when Tanya walked right next to me and began her flirtatious talk.

"Hey hottie how are ya?" she said brushed her arm slightly against mine. I shuddered with a sign.

"Tanya, please don't call me that." I said as we stepped into the elevator. She giggled and pressed the button for her floor right after I pushed the button for mine.

"Why?" she whined. "You're hot, so I think that it should be your name. So instead of Tanya what should yo call me?" she asked in a way that she probably thought was sexy. I sighed and turned to face her.

"Annoying" her mouth dropped. "Close your mouth, flies could nest." She snapped out of her daze and got a look that was half mad half confused.

"You're funny. But you know, I bet I could make you like me." and before I could process what she meant by that she leaned into me and pressed her lips to mine, just as the elevator doors opened. I pushed her away from me and wiped my mouth off.

"What the hell?! You know I have a girlfriend!" I yelled turning to leave the elevator, but when I did I saw bella running down the hall and into her room. "Shit! Thanks a lot Tanya." I yelled before running after my love. I walked in her room and saw her sitting on her bed with her knees pulled tightly into her chest, she was crying softly.

"Go away," she said into her knees. I walked closer and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Bella please let me explain." I whispered. She looked up at me with teary eyes. She wiped away the tears the escaped to her cheek and looked me right in the eyes.

"Fine. Explain." She said her voice weak and hoarse. I took a deep breath and grabbed her hand.

"I know how cliché this is going to sound, but she kissed me. And right when she did I pushed away. I swear, I would never in a million years want to kiss her even if I wasn't going out with you. But do you really think I would ever be stupid enough to try something that could make me lose you?" I asked. She took a small breath before slowly leaning in and giving me a small kiss on the lips.

"I believe you." She murmured softly. "I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too. How are you today?" I asked as she lay hear head against the pillow. I ran my hand gently through her hair and she sighed softly.

"Im fine, a little tired, but fine." She said before pulling my shirt, bringing me to lay down with her. She cuddled into my chest and flipped through the channels on the TV until she had some vampire movie on. I laughed at the story line 'vampire and human fall in love…' but she liked it so I was happy.

When the movie ended I looked down and she her sleeping with her head resting on my chest. I kissed her head and thanked god for letting me is able to say she is mine.

**Bella's POV:**

"Hi Jackie." I said as I approached the nurse's office. She looked up from her computer and gave me a warm smile.

"Hello sweetie, how are you today?" she asked with hopefulness in her voice. I sighed.

"Im okay, just a little tired." She smiled. I was just waiting for Edward. I was about to say something else, when the elevator opened. I looked to see if it was Edward, and gasped when it was and he was kissing Tanya. Tears pooled in my eyes and I turned and ran to my room. I curled up in a ball on my bed and cried. How could he do this to me? And with Tanya?! I heard him come in and sighed.

"Go away," I whispered. I knew he wouldn't listen, he never listened to me. I felt the bed go down and I looked up and into his bright green eyes. They were slightly misted over.

"Bella please let me explain" he begged. I sniffled and thought for a second, wiping away a few traitor tears from my cheek.

"Fine. Explain." I said with little emotion. He reached out and took my hand after taking a deep breath.

"I know how cliché this is going to sound," he started with a sad smile. "But she kissed me. And right when she did I pushed away. I swear, I would never in a million years want to kiss her even if I wasn't going out with you. But do you really think I would ever be stupid enough to try something that could make me lose you?" he asked, His eyes burning into mine. I thought for a minute and realized that what he had said was probably true. I know he loves me.

"I believe you." I said looking into his eyes, getting lost. He smiled back and my breathing stopped for a second. "I love you." I blurted out. He smiled.

"I love you too. How are you today?" he asked. I sighed. He really was a selfless person. I don't deserve him.

"Im fine, a little tired, but fine." He nodded and kissed my head. I grabbed his shirt and made him lay with me on the bed. I got comfortable and started looking through the channels. I smiled when I saw 'midnight sun' come on. The story was about a vampire and a human that fall in love. It was so romantic, all the troubles they go through, but in the end all that matters was that they have each other. I almost cry every time I watch it! I started drifting of to sleep though, being so comfortable in Edwards's arms. And as I dreamt, I thought of the perfect revenge for little miss Tanya Denali.

**So what did you think? Im sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been super busy. But here it is! I hope you liked it! Now go on and REVIEW!!!!!! **


End file.
